extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sagerdh Cohore
Sagerdh Cohores (Cohore cokisti) are a species of large ungulate herbivores indigenous to the planet Zukabergo-Nama Gusuk. They are named after the Sagerdh Lowlands, where they were first discovered. Physiology Sagerdh Cohores have a hunched over body, giving power to their front two pairs of legs for their strong knuckle-walking gait. Their head tilts up to feed from cave vines but they can also lean forward to bend down and feed on the yellow flowering vegetation found to grow across the newly-thawed planetary surface. Their hind legs are scrawny and are barely used for pushing off a little and for extra grip via two strong claws growing out of each. Both genders of the species are a yellowish-green in hue, with orange stripes covering their dorsal regions, the biceps of their forelimbs, their necks and their tail. Purple scales protect regions of the flanks from potential predators and the forearms of the first and second pair of limbs from injury while running, as sharp crystalline structures dot the surface and could cause significant harm if struck at a full run. Their ventral regions are a pale whitish-green and their muzzle is flesh-toned. A stone-like growth extends out of their forehead, hinting at an evolutionary connection to the more common Slateskulls. Somewhat opportunistic, they will feed on any readily-available vegetation or even certain faunal lifeforms. While they are forced to mainly subsist on cavern roots and fields of Gusukhope in the Sagerdh Lowlands; in the Iauro Valley they will feed on both of these sources but also can be found subsisting upon Astistok and Wormtongue, those found in the Owvela Plains are able to be much more selective, and will feed on Honeycomb Nemone and Weeping Tendrila, supplemented with the Yimplecoqite that makes up the skeletal structure of Owvela Coral. Those in the Joube Valley must eke out a living on the local Honeycomb Nemone alone, and must compete with the Titan Thorncats; despite this they are not uncommon. Cohores in the Yinfurbing Moor region have Honeycomb Nemone, Kukamba, Owvela Coral, and Spiny Toothpaste to feed on. Sexual dimorphism Cohores display minor sexual dimorphism. Males develop a set of long, curling horns that they use to impress the alpha female to win the right to mate with her. Females are larger and lack horns. Females will choose the male with the longest, smoothest horns as the most desirable mate, but they will not necessarily only mate with one male in their herd. Range Although their overall range has not been well studied, they are known to live in small herds across the Sagerdh and Aoakesc Lowlands, and into the Iauro and Joube Valleys, and the Plains of Owvela. A small number can be found around Yinfurbing Moor. History Although no recordings of them exist during the prolonged glacial period, herds of them were spotted during its temperate era. It is not known why this discrepancy exists, as they are too large to be considered as potential hibernators and are not obviously adapted towards cavern life. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:No Man's Sky Category:Alien Species Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Omnivores Category:Zukabergo-Nama Gusuk Inhabitants